Dialogue
This page is currently under construction, we hope to complete it as soon as possible! At Work At A Pizza Place, you'll be hearing or replying to customers using specific dialogue. This page lists all dialogue that cashiers can respond to customers with, and what customers can say back to a cashier or delivery people. Key: * Italic text = Player Dialogue * Bold text ''= Customer Dialogue'' Cashier Dialogue: Correct Dialogue: * Greetings, we sell pizza and soda. '' * ''Hello and welcome to Builder Brothers’ Pizza! '' * ''Hello valued customer. What would you like? '' * ''Hey Hey! What would you like? '' * ''Hi there, what would you like to order? '' * ''Hi, what can I get ya? '' * ''Hi, what would you like to eat? '' * ''Hi there. What would you like to order? '' * ''Ill take your order and then you can have a seat '' * ''Let me know what you would like, no rush. '' * ''Let me know when you are ready to order. '' * ''Let me take your order. '' * ''Lovely day outside. What would you like? '' * ''May I take your order? '' * ''Nice to see you! What can I get for ya? '' * ''Nice to see you! What would you like? '' * ''Our pizza is guaranteed to be delicious. '' * ''Our pizza is guaranteed to be hot and fresh '' * ''Take your time and order when you are ready. '' * ''We have great cheese pizza. Would you like some? '' * ''We have the best pizza! Your order please? '' * ''Welcome, may I take your order? '' * ''What kind of pizza do you want? '' * ''What kind of pizza would you like? '' * ''What would you like to eat? '' * ''Would you like to try our pepperoni pizza? '' * ''Your order please? Incorrect Dialogue: * Come at me bro! ** CALM DOWN! ** I don't want to fight you * Go away! Nobody likes you! Your order please? ** Nobody likes you either! ''' ** '''Y U SO MEAN? ** You just lost a customer. * Haha, I’m the cashier and you’re a dumb customer ** No, you’re dumb! ''' ** '''You’re so mean! * Haha! NERD! ** *cries* ' ** '''NO UR THE NERD! I HATE THIS PLACE! ' ** '''You’re just a bully. * Haha! You look dumb. '' ** '*cries*''' * Hello. We serve the best poisonous pizza in town ** Are you trying to kill me? ** I want normal pizza. ''' ** '''That’s dangerous! * Hi there, leave now or die!!!!! ** Are you threatening me? * I don't take orders from noobs. ** Who do you think you are? ** WHO YOU CALLING NOOB YOU NOOB? ** You're the worst person in the world! * I love you! ** GET AWAY FROM ME! ' ** '''I DON’T KNOW YOU! ' ** '''OMG... * I would like a pepperoni pizza. ** I wanted a pepperoni pizza too * I made you a sweater out of eye lashes! ** GROSS! ' ** '''Ok, I’ll try it on now! ' ** '''Why would you make me a sweater? * If you want real food, go somewhere else. ** Thanks for the advice! Bye! * I’ll take your order and then I’ll eat your food ** But... but I want to eat my food. ** If you eat my food I’LL FIGHT YOU! ''' ** '''You wouldn’t dare! * I’m not going to take your order! ** What, why not? I'll guess I'll leave. ** WOW, what a noob! * If you’re happy and you know it, clap your hands ** *claps hands* * LOL HI IZ COOL WHR U NOZ ** Could you speak normally please? ** I cannot understand your accent. * May I steal your money? '' ** '''No! Don't hurt me!' ** No you can't have my money. Are you robbing me? * Neat shirt, you should throw it away. ** What's your name. Let me talk to your manager. ** You is noob ''' ** '''Your shirt looks super ugly! * No U! ** Is there something wrong with you? ** Umm, I don’t know how to respond to that. * OMG HAXOR! ** No..no..not again.. ''' ** '''Uhhhhh, what? * Our pizza is guaranteed to be disgusting ** Gross, no thanks * Our pizza is guaranteed to kill you ** Are you trying to kill me? ''' ** '''I DON’T WANNA DIE!! * Party at my house! ** I don’t like parties. All I wanted was pizza. ''' ** '''I’ll go home and get ready for the party! * PEW!PEW! PEW!PEW! You’re dead! ** Are you for real? ' ** '''Grow up you Nooby McNoob. ' ** '''Y U KILL ME?! * Sorry we only accept bitcoin here. ** Awwwww... I only have Dogecoin. ' ** '''I only have moneyz... ' ** '''That's one expensive pizza! ** What’s a Bitcoin? * The building is on fire! Leave now! ** I’M OUTTA HERE! * We are out of pizza. Come back tomorrow ** Gosh darnit, I was looking forward to eating here. ''' ** '''This saddens my heart... * We are really sorry but we only sell chili. ** NOO NOT CHILI! ANYTHING BUT THAT! * Welcome to the bank! Please deposit your money ** But I’m starving! ' ** '''I’m going to report you to the police for scamming. ' ** '''YOU’RE TRYING TO STEAL MY MONEY! * You should go to Taco Hut instead. ** Ok I will. Bye. * You’re crusin’ for a brusin’. ** Come at me bro! ''' ** '''Is that a threat? Customer Dialogue: Thinking about order (Beginner): * Gimme a sec... ' * '''Here’s my order. ' * 'Hmm, pizza or drink... ' * 'Hmm, not sure what I want yet... ' * 'Hmm, sausage or pepperoni... ' * 'Hmm, wow, so many choices... ' * 'I know what I want! ' * 'I’ll need a second to decide... ' * 'I’m ready ' * 'I’m ready to order now. ' * 'Oh, I know what I want! ' * 'Oh boy, everything looks great! This may take a while... ' * 'One second please... ' * '''Uhhhh...I...Uhhhhhh...Uhhh...I...Uhhhhhh Customer Dialogue: Ordering (Advanced): * item is my favourite, make me one now!!!!! ' * 'item sounds good to me. Could I get that? ' * '''Give me da item pls, thx. ' * 'Give me somethin’ tasty......like a pizza. ' * 'Hello, can I get a item please? ' * 'Hey hey hey give me a item. ' * 'I want a item now or I’m leaving. ' * 'I would like to order a item. ' * 'Make me a pizza made with extra love. ' * 'Please give me a pizza. I’m starving! ' * '''Toss a pizza into the oven, will ya? Customer Dialogue: Correct Order: * Alriiiight! ' * '''Have a good one. ' * 'Nice! See ya on the flip side. ' * 'Nice job. ' * 'Nice one! Wow! ' * 'Not bad! ' * 'Oh thank you, bye bye now. ' * 'Thank you. ' * 'Thanks. ' * 'Thanks, can’t wait for my food! ' * 'Thanks a bundle! ' * 'Woah nice job. ' * 'Woot! Food time! ' * 'Wow, you should get a raise. ' * 'You da best! ' * 'You did it! ' * 'You rock! ' * '''You’re pretty good at this. Customer Dialogue: Incorrect Order: * Are you kidding me? ''' * '''Do you think this is funny? * I didn't want your gross pizza anyways! * I just wanted food! * I wasn't that hungry anyways. * I'm leaving and never coming back here again! * I'm telling your manager! * Lame... * Nooooooo...Nooooooo! * Nuuuu! I'm starving! * Pshhhh... ''' * '''The service here is awful. * This place is awful. I'm going to BurgerBell! * Ughhh! These employees! * Uh......Whatever.... ''' * '''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * You messed up... * You should just quit your job. * You've got to be kidding me... Delivery Dialogue: Correct Order: * Alright! The food is here! ' * '''Nice job. You got over here fast! ' * 'OMG food! ' * 'OMG, I’m starving! ' * 'See ya later pizza person ' * 'This looks delicious! Thank you! ' * 'Woah thank you! That was some fast delivery! ' * 'Yay food! ' * 'Yay it’s here! ' * 'You did good ' * 'You did good. ' * 'YOU DID SO GOOD! ' * '''You should get a raise! Incorrect Order: * Get your gross pizza away from me! ' * '''I didn’t order any pizza! Get off my property!Angry ' * 'I didn’t order anything! ' * 'I didn’t order this but I’ll eat it. ' * 'I don’t think we ordered pizza. ' * 'Is this your first day working? You got the wrong house ' * 'Look like you have the wrong house ' * 'No one here ordered pizza ya noob. ' * 'No... Please...Go away... ' * 'WHO ARE YOU, GO AWAY! ' * '''You woke me up... I didn’t order pizza. Partial Order: * Hmm, I think I ordered more food ' * '''I still need more ' * 'This isn't everything ' * '''Wait a sec, I still need more food Trick or Treat Dialogue: * It's a full moon tonight... / Better keep an eye out for anything....unusual... * Take a tasty treat * BOOO!!! / Did I get ya? * Happy Halloween! Take some treats * I heard just ONE piece of candy can rot all of your teeth out / Hmmm... That doesn't sound right * Oh my goodness! Trick or Treaters! / Please, take a treat * I got the treats! * There's some spooky monsters around here. Be careful * Mulberry is in town! / You can buy some spooky items with candy there * Have a happy Halloween! * Oh, hello! Happy Halloween! / Take some treats * Happy Halloween! Lets get you some candy * Happy Halloween! * Would you care for a bonbon? * and the headless man shall RISE again from the pumpkin patch! / Huh? Oh... a Trick-or-Treater * There's no candy here, go away... / Hah! Tricked you good * Trick or Treat! / Wait... Isn't that what you should say?... / I can't do this anymore... * Oh boy you scared me good / Here's your candy * Candy, comin' right up!